ibtfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrene Buruci
'General Info:' Name: '''Andrene Buruci of Urvaius '''Age: '''Middle-aged '''Race: '''Breton '''Class: '''Necromancer, Illusionist, Priest of the Black Worm, Mason '''Skills: '''Necromancy, Illusion, Diplomacy, Speechcraft, Masonry, Cane fighting '''Necromantic Philosophy: Traditionalist 'Physical Description:' His hair is greying black, turning a dignified silver, and he has a well-kept ring of facial hair around his mouth and covering his chin. His eyes are hazel, and he is showing his age. He is lean and long like the typical Breton. 'Items:' Clothing: '''Typically seen in blue seude shirts, navy coats and navy trousers, with a stained oak walking stick with a quartz orb handle. If he changes his clothes, it may be forest green or vibrant red in color scheme but essentially the same. '''Misc. Items: An enchanted roll of parchment, that shows the authenticity necessary to trick guards concerning his identity or -with some magical manipulation on his part- a unique message to a reader. 'Mentality:' Very amiable, intelligent, and mild-mannered. Wise in some ways even for his years, he understands the need to keep truths hidden and when they are best revealed in full. Passionately resents Neo-necromancers and all that they stand for, tainting the art. He is more a lover than a fighter, but will fight when necessary. A lover of architectural design. 'History:' Working as a mason for a lesser noble in Urvaius, Andrene Buruci had a wife and a strong, healthy son like any man would want. He deeply loved his wife, and when she died he was heart-broken. In his grief he discovered necromancy, and sought the teachings of Mannimarco in Scourg Barrow for a time, burying his wife and bringing his young son with him. There, he learned not only necromancy, but the other schools of magic, though he discovered a proclivity for Illusion. He continued under the tutelage of the higher necromancers and Mannimarco himself, gaining in skill. With the Warp in the West, Mannimarco achieved a semi-apotheosis, and Scourg Barrow was abandoned, as necromancers feared that without the King of Worm's presence they would be attacked. They went into hiding throughout the Iliac, as their brethern have always done in other provinces. Andrene returned to Urvaius and his previous employer, claiming a career trip to improve his skills. Over the next few years, Andrene ressurrected his wife. By surgically replacing her rotted vocal cords and magical craftwork, he managed to grant her speech capability; however, her intellect seems to have been affected by either her long death or the spell, as she is incapable of anything beyond simple words and grammar. However, he still loves her dearly, and tends to her body every day to ensure she remains intact. His son has been following in his father's footsteps since Scourg Barrow, learning masonry and the arts of necromancy. He sees nothing wrong with an undead mother, though knows enough to keep it a secret. His father has taught him how to take care of his mother, so he sees to her when Andrene is away on Order business. Currently, Andrene Buruci is in Anticlere, discussing with the Lord Flyte on an alliance between Anticlere and the Order of the Black Worm to allow the necromancers to assist in the prevention of a Knights of the Nine victory. Category:Characters Category:The Knight, the Sword, and the Sentinel